14F el Dia De Consulta
by Lallen
Summary: Si Gasconge diera terapias de pareja, las cosas no cambiarían nada.


**14Feb Día De Consulta**

**Summary: El 14 de Febrero puede ser pesado para muchas personas. Sobretodo si los demás los creen psicoanalistas.**

**Un breve one-shot con, como protagonista, esa genial, simpática, estoica, un poco machorra y muy guay personaje, ¡Gasconge!**

**(Mi personaje favorito de Vandread, que no tiene mucho fandom y a la que no le dedican muchos fics.)**

**Disclaimmer: Vandread no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Cuando se comienza a respirar ese meloso ambiente que siempre antecede al 14 de febrero, siempre es lo mismo. Una y otra vez, Hibiki entrará por esa puerta preguntándome por que Dita lo persigue. Jugaremos Poker, se desahogará, le ganaré, y saldrá como nuevo.<p>

Luego, llegará Dita, muy triste de que "el Señor Alienígena" esté huyendo de ella. Tendré que explicarle que no es un rechazo verdadero, y pasaré un **muy largo** rato consolándola. Mientras jugamos poker, en prioridad.

Ganaré, ella se levantará con una sonrisa, me agradecerá, y se largará corriendo, buscando otra vez a Hibiki para darle un abrazo. Cosas de Rutina.

No se cuándo me convertí en una psicoanalista, pero desde que se dieron cuenta de que a Hibiki le sirve venir a jugar conmigo, ahora, curiosamente, siempre hay alguien que viene dispuesto a jugar poker mientras me cuenta sus problemas.

Así, casi todos los que están a bordo del Nirvana aprendieron a jugar Poker, algunos explícitamente para venir a verme. Y otros juegan realmente mal, pero no dejan de venir. Y no, hasta la fecha no me han ganado en el poker. Pero siempre salen con una sonrisa, como si yo les hubiera dado un gran consejo.

Me pregunto si un espía privado sería capaz de saber tanto de mis compañeros como yo sé. Y lo insólito del asunto, según he notado, es que hasta la persona más peculiar viene a preguntarme cosas curiosas.

Desde Meia, que vendrá seguramente a preguntarme algo sobre sentimientos humanos (en ese sentido esta _incluso_ mas desubicada que Hibiki), hasta Ezra, que vendrá a buscar ideas para regalarle algo a Rebecca (aparentemente yo le doy buenas ideas, aunque lo único que haga es jugar).

O luego, están los que pareciera que necesitan terapia de pareja (y como siempre, acá esta Gascoge "Gasco" como remedo de terapeuta). Como Bart, que viene a cuestionarme sobre Buzam, y Buzam, que viene a cuestionarme sobre Bart. En ese orden.

La otra visita inevitable, y diría yo, la mas escandalosa en estas fechas es Jura, o Barnette. A veces vienen las dos, a veces una sola. Pero como siempre, la relación mas agitada del Nirvana: se separan, vuelven, se enojan, se reconcilian, me preguntan cosas buenas, me preguntan cosas malas.

Generalmente, cuando vienen a jugar, termino con la cabeza hecha una maraña de escuchar sus reproches mutuos, sus cumplidos, sus impresiones, sus sueños, sus problemas, sus chismes, sus celos, sus alegrías, sus lloriqueos, todo lo que puede albergar una pareja.

Eso también una aprende con todo esto: Una pareja es algo increíblemente extenso. A veces, de tanto escucharlos, llego a preguntarme si en lugar de dos no son tres, o cuatro, o diez, o miles.

Y luego llegan los clásicos. Duero, a veces con un libro de biología en la mano, que comienza a hacerme preguntas extrañas. Nunca menciona a Parfet, pero se nota a leguas de quien esta hablándome.

Eso, o me viene a preguntar asuntos fisiológicos acerca de las mujeres. Porque como siempre, soy la única que le responde en algunos detalles: Las demás se avergüenzan demasiado. Desde luego, tampoco me quedo indiferente cuando pregunta cosas como la utilidad de los pechos , pero no le hago un escándalo.

Y generalmente, cuando él se va, va entrando Parfet (que también juega pésimo al Poker, pero no me quejo) y me interroga una y otra vez sobre el doctor: "¿Que le regalo? ¿Debo salir con él? ¿Como podría hacer eso? " y demás.

Y cuando por fin, se acaban las sesiones de psicoanálisis, va entrando la cereza sobre el pastel: Pai Way. Es una de las pocas en la nave que se rehúsa a aprender poker, cosa que, debo admitirlo, me parece bastante fastidiosa. Sólo esparce por la mesa un montón de fotografías, y me da un comentario de cada una.

"Mira esta imagen: Pareciera que se quieren besar, ¿no crees?" "¡Ve eso! Hibiki todavía niega que él y Dita están saliendo… pero esta foto prueba lo contrario, no sé que opines" "Notaste que Jura no deja de mirar a Barnette en esta foto?" "Misty y Meia están muy cerca aquí…." y muchas, muchas mas fotos.

Ese, es, en definitiva, el momento más largo del día.

Y cuando llega el fin del día, todos festejan San Valentin, se regalan cosas (a veces yo también recibo uno que otro regalo de amistad), beben y comen, hacen tonterías que Pai Way se apresura en fotografiar…

…Y a veces, me quedo pensando que, curiosamente, la que aparentemente les ayuda tanto con asuntos sentimentales… es una de las muy pocas solitarias durante la fiesta. Una vez, Duero, lleno de curiosidad, me preguntó si algún día tenía en mente el enamorarme.

Y más importante, según su investigación extraña, ¿De un hombre o una mujer?

Le dije la verdad: No tengo ni la mas remota idea. Tampoco me quita el sueño.

Ezra una vez menciono que seria muy simpático si me conseguía a alguien. Meia dijo que el día que tenga una pareja, esta será la mas afortunada de la nave. Jura una vez paso casi una hora con una cátedra de las maravillas de vivir en pareja (y nunca terminó su juego, que es lo peor).

Aparentemente, a ellas si les quita el sueño. Y sí, bueno, pero considerando que en la nave somos muy pocos y nos conocemos muy bien (tan bien que sé perfectamente que nadie falta de prospecto amoroso), francamente no le veo mucho futuro a esa cuestión.

Sólo sé que mientras todos sigan tan locos como están, y mientras necesiten consejo, no pienso moverme de mi lugar.

Porque mal que bien, y aunque a veces me desespere lo molestos que algunos de ellos pueden llegar a ser…Para eso estoy, para ser La simpática "Gasco". Esa persona que simplemente escucha lo que los demás quieren decir.

Siempre tienen algo que soltar, y no lo pueden hacer simplemente a cualquier persona. Ahí estoy yo, escuchando y aprovechando para jugar poker, justo donde me necesitan.

Por cierto, es Gasconge, no Gasco. Tienen tendencia a olvidarlo, también. Qué se le puede hacer.

Así, esta mañana, cuando me desperté y me di cuenta de que era el 14 de Febrero ya, preferí no renegar ni enojarme con lo que estaba por venir. Me vestí y me preparé mentalmente para el día.

Y cuando entré a mi sitio de trabajo, no me sorprendió ver a Hibiki esperándome con mala cara.

-¿Vienes a jugar?-

-Sí-

-Bien.-

Ni cinco minutos pasan, sentados jugando poker, cuando comienza a hablar solo.

-Sabes, hoy Dita...-

Y otra vez, otra larga jornada de trabajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin Del One-shot<strong>

**Bueno, qué decir...**

**Gasconge necesita mas fandom. O al menos, más escritores.**


End file.
